


Soft Hugs and Sad Smiles

by lepetitloup45



Series: The King and His Dragon | A Raileon and Others Series [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, comfort piece, is this what fluff is???, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitloup45/pseuds/lepetitloup45
Summary: Milo has had a horrible day and Gordie knows just what to do to cheer him up
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo
Series: The King and His Dragon | A Raileon and Others Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Soft Hugs and Sad Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> the title sucks I know but this is just a quick piece while I work on some longer ones. Just a farmer and his boyfriend having a bad day. lemme have my cute little comfort piece yall before I spam yall with all my family pieces bc they're coming and you can't stop me

Today had been shit and Milo was tired of it. First two of the trucks (including his own personal truck) wouldn’t start which left him stuck in the middle of a field, six miles from one of the barns. He was on the verge of sobbing. His day had been rough from the start and it didn’t seem to be getting better. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed and never leave. 

He was already half way back to his house when Lacey called him and told him that three out of four sick wooloo had died. Milo could have broken down sobbing right then and there but somehow he kept it together. He always looked after his sheep - they were considered his prized possessions and he loved each of them dearly. He knew all of their names and where they were and now three of his oldest were dead. 

Gordie’s car was sitting in the driveway which made all of this worse. He loved his boyfriend with all his heart. But today he wanted to sit at home and cry by himself. Hopefully Gordie would understand that he just didn’t want to be around anyone right now. He walked his way down the long driveway, head stuck in his thoughts. His hands were already starting to shake as he bit back tears as he walked into his house, dreading confronting Gordie.

“Hey baby,” Gordie called from the kitchen with a happy voice, before poking his head around the corner to look at the front door where Milo was standing. “What’s wrong?” His voice was full of concern and that’s what made Milo start to sob.

Milo rarely cried but with how his day had been going, it was needed. He barely had a chance to close the door before he started shaking and sobbing. 

“Oh baby,” Gordie said, rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug, “Shhh honey, you’re okay.” 

Milo weakly wrapped his arms around Grodie’s shoulders, letting his boyfriend hug him and comfort him like he needed. Goride had picked him up like it was nothing, easily carrying his boyfriend over to the couch to sit down and let him cry himself dry. 

“You’re okay little lamb,” Gordie whispered, playing with Milo’s hair gently as he calmed him down. He was sobbing at this point but his boyfriend remained as calming as always, softly rubbing up and down Milo’s back, letting him cry himself until he finally relaxed. “We’ll just sit here until you’re ready to talk.”

It took Milo thirty minutes to stop crying and Gordie sat with him the entire time, quietly whispering soft words of comfort or just softly saying how much he loved him. He had nearly forgotten why he was such a mess in the first place. There was just something comforting about Gordie that made him feel safe and he loved it.

“Now sweet boy,” Gordie said when Milo finally pulled out of the hug, “what got you so upset? I haven’t seen you cry like that in a while.”

“Today has been horrible,” Milo sniffled. “First one of the barn trucks breaks down, then mine so I had to walk six miles back home. Then Lacey called me and said three wooloo died and I just can’t take it.” 

“I’m so sorry honey.” Gordie gently wiped away his tears with one hand, kissing his cheek. “Do you want to stay home for the rest of today? I can take off and we can just spend the rest of today together if you want.” 

Milo nodded, hugging Gordie once more and resting his forehead on his shoulder as he relaxed against him. Gordie sat there and held him close, softly rocking him as a way to calm him down. Somehow, his boyfriend always knew what to do and that’s what made Milo fall in love with him in the first place. 

“Go get changed into your pajamas sweetie,” Gordie said, moving Milo off his lap. “I’m gonna finish making lunch and I’ll make you something too. I love you.”

“I love you more,” Milo said back, kissing Gordie softly on the lips.

-

Milo had been sitting there for three hours with Gordie, watching movies and eating junk food as they both relaxed. Today had been horrible - yes and that was an unavoidable truth, but Milo got to spend a day with his boyfriend on the couch and that was great. He was wrapped in Gordie’s giant plaid shirt, holding his stuffed wooloo that he normally slept with when he was alone, hand and hand with his wonderful boyfriend.

It had started as a shit day, but it would get better.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is short


End file.
